Whiskey, Hot Saice, and Other things
by Super Pan-chan
Summary: Its really funny just read it btw this is a reposting


"Hey Zeno the others are waiting downstairs get ready." Instead of responding to Zatch, Zeno groaned and rolled on his side in his large purple bed. "You don't look so good" Zatch said with a worried look. Zeno gave out a loud groan and sat up. "I feel terrible" Zeno replied and gave out a disappointed sigh. "I was looking forward to going to hiking with you and the others but it looks like I'm to sick." Zatch gave Zeno a small smile and looked at the door. I'll stay home with you and tell the guys to go without us" Zatch said cheerfully. "No Zatch its" But Zatch was already downstairs. Zeno rested his on his white pillow and sighed again. Zatch then came up the stairs holding a huge yellow bowl of soup. "Hey Zeno I made you some soup" Zatch said as he walked over to the bed. Zatch suddenly lost his footing and the bowel went flying in the air like a Frisbee. "It burns!" Zeno cried as he ran to the bathroom soaked with hot burning soup.

Zeno walked back into his room a few minutes later with a green towel in his hand and changed into a new pair of white pajamas. "I'm sorry Zeno!" Zatch yelled as he ran over to his brother. "It's ok" Zeno replied with a small smirk. "How about I get you some tea and I won't trip this time." Zeno gave Zatch a small nod and sat on his bed. Zatch came back with a mug full of a red colored tea. Zeno took the mug from Zatch and took a big gulp. "It tastes weird, what's in it?" Zeno asked as he took another sip. "The tea tasted bland to me so I added something in a red bottle to it". "Was the bottle labeled?" Zeno asked now a little concerned. "No I couldn't read the label because it was smudged out, but it had pictures of red peppers on it". Zeno's face turned red and he began to sweat like crazy. "ITS HOT SAUCE"! Zeno screamed as he darted down stairs to the kitchen.

Zatch then went down stairs to find Zeno. He saw Zeno guzzling down a bottle of water from the fridge. "Zatch I love you and all that, but have some common sense" Zeno said as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "I know I'm sorry" Zatch stammered. "But that's why I want you to have this!" Zatch was holding a Barney stuffed animal and he squeezed it. "I want to be your friend" the creepy stuffed animal said happily. "Oh my god, kill it!" Zeno snatched the stuffed animal and chucked it out the window. "Man that thing made my skin crawl" Zeno said still a little freaked out. "But Grandma gave that to me for my birthday" Zatch stammered with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry" Zeno said back and put his arm around Zatch's shoulders. "But I liked that stuffed animal!" Zatch cried. "You should ask grandma for something manly like a batman action figure or a bazooka". "What would I use a bazooka for?" Zatch screamed in anger. "Blow up Zofis's house" Zeno said with an evil grin and coughed. Zatch laughed a little and felt better.

"You want some cough syrup?" Zatch asked. "I think I should get it this time" Zeno said back. "Oh come on I can do it". Zatch walked to the garage and looked through a shelf of bottles. Zatch picked up a dusty bottle and studied it. "Whisky, it must be French for cough syrup". Zatch strolled out of the garage to the kitchen. Zeno was sitting on a chair coughing his head off. Zeno grabbed the bottle and chugged half of it before Zatch could say anything. "This is some strange cough syrup" Zeno said as he looked at the bottle. "Oh crap Zatch its whisky!" Zeno suddenly felt light headed and the room began to spin. "Isn't whisky French for cough syrup?" Zatch cried as he grabbed the bottle from the table. "Zeno why are you looking at me like that?" Zatch asked worriedly. Zeno leaped from the chair and glomped Zatch to the orange stoned floor. "Did I ever mention how cute you are?" Zeno asked with a creepy expression on his face. "Um no, can you get off me please?" Zeno got up and hiccupped and sat on the chair and dropped his head on the table like a rock. "Zeno are you ok?" Zatch asked wondering if Zeno was still alive. "As a matter of fact I'm not!" Zeno snapped as he got his head off the table. "You burned me with soup, had me drink tea with hot sauce in it, gave me a stuffed animal that scared the hell out of me and now I'm drunker than dad during new years eve!" "You know what screw that I love you". Zeno pulled Zatch into a strong hug. "Crap I got my brother drunk" Zatch shouted as he tried to get Zeno to stop hugging him. "Even worse he's a happy cute drunk!"

Zeno fell to the floor and began to laugh hysterically and rolled on the floor. Zeno stopped laughing and sat up. "You know what I don't love you because you're an idiot". Zatch looked at Zeno blankly and backed up. You can't do anything right, I mean look at me you got me drunk!" "I'm going to a real doctor" Zeno yelled as he teleported out of the kitchen. Zatch walked to the living room and collapsed on a brown leather sofa. "I screwed up big time" Zatch whimpered as he closed his eyes.

"Wake up Zatch" someone said. Zatch opened his eyes and rolled on his side facing a smiling Zeno. "I'm sorry I yelled at you like that but I was drunk by the way". "I thought you think I'm an idiot" Zatch said a little annoyed. "I didn't mean that, but I did mean the I love you part". Zatch sat up and smiled a little bit. "You should have seen yourself" Zatch said now laughing. "See that's the Zatch I know and love". Zatch suddenly grabbed Zeno's arm and pulled him onto the sofa and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry too, I should have been more careful" "you know what you actually are kind of cute" Zeno said grinning. "Are you still drunk?" Zatch asked in a freaked out tone. "I'm just kidding can't you take a joke?" "After meeting Dr. Riddles I can't" Zatch said back. "Zeno laughed a little and pulled Zatch a little closer. "I'm glad I stayed home with you Zeno" Zatch said as he buried his head into Zeno's shirt. "I'm glad you stayed home too, also do we have anymore whisky?"

AN: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ZENO! I OWN HIM 24/7 AND THERE AINT A DAMN,THING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!

Me: Right Zenny-chan

Zeno: Right

Me: Goodboy! *feeds yellowtail*

This was a repost of a story already on the site I am just putting it up again so more people can enjoy it! :D!

Please don't sue me if ya do ya aint getting nothing but still it won't look too good on my colledge application now will it?

Me: I can always tell Zeno to "take care of you" if you do try to sue me or make him telliport us to another planet!

Zeno:*dust shoulders of* Darn Right!

Me: If you read my other stories im trying to update it but lets just say some complications came up...he he he *Dodges rocks being thrown* ME SORRY!

Me: *takes out zeno's spell book* Zeo Zaker! *rocks and rock throwers,are burnt to a crisp* How you like dem apples!

Zeno:*smirks* Review! *bears teeth* OR PAY! MUWHAHAHA!


End file.
